The Light Burn Even In Hell
by BrookeChloeBlairBennet265
Summary: Next after Stefan left with Klaus and his people they go too and long trip. He meet and new Klaus who no one know.   Everyone has secrets and everyone has feelings even the devil... Stefan&Brooke, Damon&Bonnie...
1. Stefan 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries/One Tree Hill if i had than Elena will be dead bay now and Brucas will have and happy end so Bamon...

* * *

><p>Summary:Next after Stefan left withe Klaus and his people they go too and long trip. He meet and new Klaus who no one know. Everyone has secrets and everyone has feelings even the devil... Stefan&amp;Brooke, Damon&amp;Bonnie...<p>

They leave Mystic Falls 6 hours ago he missed his familly and his friends. the fact that he was 6 hours in that car, Klaus was sit next him the driver and a strange girl who he had not heard yet with sunglasses He smiled inside thinking about the stupidity of the situation she was wearing sunglasses at night.

The car stopped at a castle.

"So here we go here is where you want to take me 7 hours away from Mystic Falls you think that they will not find me but yet you met Bonnie Bennet"

"yes a very eventful meeting I have to say, but I think I done wrong understanding, I did not order you void of anything, i give you a choice you have made your choice you been here are your will Stefan"

He said no more because he knew that Klaus were right he look out side the driver open the door too Klaus.

People was waiting at the door they welcome Klaus from his visite with a big smil. a maid came to open the car door and welcom Stefan she was a vampire, they all was.

They all leave the car to get inside but Stefan see that Klaus is not followed them, he looks around and found him open the door to the girl and even give her the hands to help her out of the car and shut the door after her Klaus seemed to concern about her, but he had not more time too give a think that a maid with and irish accent come too show him his room.

He fallowd her and look around the castle seemd like a museum and 100 yard of history is here. They stop in front of a door in golden and go inside the room was big like very big.

"here is your room mister Salvatore, diner will be at 20min and Mister Klaus except you in a suit, you will find everything you needed in the closet, in the drawer you will find the accessories if you need anyting you will find a maid in all the coner from the mansion. Good Evening Mister Salvatore"

She left the room.

Stefan go to the balcony there he find a beautiful garden the sky was clear the fire star shines.

He heard a noise coming from the garden, he looked and is seen that it was the girl in the car, The moon shine on her and it's as if he saw an angel she stil has the sunglasses but it seem like she was in heaven she touched the flowers with this smile on her face, this as if she communicate with them.

But then Klaus joined her in the garden but what surprise stefan is not that the smile was stil on her face but that Klaus was smilling too not mean smile that Stefan has be used to see but a real one with star in the eyes, he  
>heard them speaking Stefan listens to what they say.<p>

"You missed that garden right?"

"You have no idea, and that smell Oh Lord this is as if nature had put perfume on" he hear Klaus laughing

Dear Lord her voice was the best thing ever, its even make the devil laugh .

"but at home is but home is the garden ten times bigger than this on"

"what have I mention you '_whatever..._"

"_the size of the thing they all have their stories that makes them unique' _yeah I know, so what is her storie._"_

"I have already told you her story thousands of timeswhy do you want the listen again."

"Well first I don't want the hear the story again I want the hear you tell the story again. And what passion you passion me right. "

"So what you tell me is that Love, God, Soul, even Humain is your passion."

Klaus was an inch away from her, Stefan thought they would kiss, but klaus said something that surprise.

"What passion you passion me, you are like my sister, you are my best friend you all what good in me... and I all what bad in you"Klaus smiled sadly on his last word

"Stop Klaus you have made mistakes but you are a person so pure inside you the best thing in my life and you all the good in me too you like my brother and you my best friend too"

"you can't say that I'm a monster i kill my on familly you not save with me you shuld go beford you find out and that I'll Kill you"

"non you not that person you could never hurt me you just a person who does not trust easily and when you and They betrayed you you can not act otherwise than by violence who sadly but you..."

"Okay Okay you do not intend to leave apparently but you have joined us for dinner I'll introduce you to our guest"

"I already know him"

"I will official introduce you to him... _pleas."_

"Okay I'll come now give me five minute from stay in the garden _pleas..._"

Klaus kiss her on the forehead and leave

"Okay..."

but he returned to say

"oh and Stefan you should start to prepare dinner is in ten minutes!"

then he leave the garden...Stefan give one look to the girl and go inside he lay on the bed and he thought of what he just found out...

he was just one half day with Klaus and he just found his weakness but he still don't now her name...


	2. Damon 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries/One Tree Hill if i had than Elena will be dead bay now and Brucas will have and happy end so Bamon...

* * *

>Summary:Next after Stefan left with Klaus and his people they go too and long trip. He meet and new Klaus who no one know. Everyone has secrets and everyone has feelings even the devil... Stefan&amp;Brooke, Damon&amp;Bonnie...<p><p>

He kiss her OH My God, He kiss Elena, but she kiss him too, she is dating his brother, who disappeared from half day, so what she gone left Stefan for him, No he cane do this to his own brother, but he deserves happiness too and dating Elena is what give him hope in live, oh god he sound like a pathetic teen boy in love, he need a drink or 5.

when he stand up form a drink someone knock at the door. He go open it, it the witch, oh god he hated those jugey eyes.

Even before he could say a word Bonnie pushed him for entered The Boading House she looks around she wore a frame or tableau, it was covered he could not see it wherever it was.

"May I helping you Bonnie."_closing the port,turned to look at her_

_Lookin at him_"Where is Stefan I need him, I have something for him."_Show him the wherever she had in her hand_

_lookin at the wherever she show him_"Well as you may see my Dear Brother is not here. but I'm sure I might as well help you with what you would like him to helps you as well."_wanting to take the wherever it was._

"Yeah you might as well helping me, if I will be stupid enough to Trust You!_"she crushed him his feet_

"OUCH!Are you crazy you almost hurting me."_with a smirk_

"Yes unfortunately almost, but to get hurt you must have emotion and to have emotion you must have feeling and to have feeling you must have _an ounce of humanity_ what surprised me if you already had got it once in your life."

THAT BITCH!

_He get her by the neck and pushed her against the wall_"You don't know me. You don't know my feeling for anything or anyone!"

_With her power she pushed him against the wall away from her._"don't you ever touch me or I will Kill you. And you right But I know Where your obsession for the doppelgangers bring you and that didn't stop you to push-to-end."_get close to him_

"I persistent certain will say that a quality."_with a smirk_

_She lets him fall on the ground, with a look of disgust and disappointment_"Not when this is the cause of the loss of a brother, a little brother that you are supposed to protect and leading by example, not to betray him with the first girl who makes you the beautiful eyes."_exasperating _

_Rolling his eyes by boring_"Is that why you came to make me the JUGEY speech or for my Dear little brother because I have better to do than listen to you, like living my life."_he said with a sigh_

_look away from him_"When did you said Stefan left" _looking at her watch with an anxious look_

"I didn't said anything, and he didn't returned since he sent me the blood, why scary that your sweet Stefan go kill a human?"_with a smirk_

_With fire in the eyes"_So you haven't seen him since he going to Klaus for SAVING YOUR LIFE! And you didn't worried not even once? What kind of person are you!"_she crying hard,With a disgusting look_

_Not understanding her reaction_"Why should I worry if he doing well, he just going for eating something and go see if Elena doing well before coming home. Now if you will excuse me like you see you boring me an..."_Bonnie cuts him on his word and said_

"Did you call or see Elena for saying this or you have just found the first explanation to this disappearance?"_Annoy, looking for something in her bag _

"Do you not exaggerating with the word "disappearance" " _taking her phone out her bag and call someone_

_he look at her and said, shakes his head"_And of course you not listen to me,yeah you right is beter like this for me too but if you could just leave my hou..._"She cuts him again_

_exasperating _"Can you shut the hell up please!"_go to the sitting room, he followed her she sat down on the sofa_

Biting on his tongue for not snatch her heart of her chest, remembering that she could kill him with a look. Apparently she calling Elena asking for Stefan.

What was the problem with Stefan why was all these girls are loved hangs up and get up from the sofe and said to him.

"Elena waiting us."_looked to him_

"Us why us."_he eyebrow arch_

"Yes us because I think you care about your Brother who saved you miserable life In fact, I'm not ask you i'm telling you, you coming he is your little brother who saved your life so you coming or i will brun your fucking ass"

He is not willing fight with her he then said

"Ohhh I loved when you talk dirty, let's go jugey and I'm driving so you shut your mounth"_taking his jacket _

They go to the car he open the door for her, like he always do, he go to the driver sit, he hope that Stefan was really fine , they drive to Elena's house...


	3. Stefan 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries/One Tree Hill if i had than Elena will be dead bay now and Brucas will have and happy end so Bamon...

* * *

><p>Summary:Next after Stefan left withe Klaus and his people they go too and long trip. He meet and new Klaus who no one know. Everyone has secrets and everyone has feelings even the devil... Stefan&amp;Brooke, Damon&amp;Bonnie...<p>

* * *

><p>He was dressed in a black Armani suit, looking at himself in the mirror it suit him well but his face had changed more...Color.<p>

He could think more that a maid warn him that dinner was ready and Klaus was waiting, she ask him to fallowed her.

They stop in front of a giant door in silver and golden, the maid knock three time the door open by the other side and that when he could see into the room and it was beautiful it was as if he was dead and the door of Heaven open too him it was like... there was no word to describe that room.

Klaus stand up and welcome him to join them the room was with a long table with 150 people on it. Klaus present him to everyone.

"well my friends we heave a new member in are Family, lady's and gentleman here is are friend Stefan Salvatore. Please Stefan join us site next to me."

He site next too a...a human why was a human sit next too him? And next too Klaus was one too and... Oh my god next too every vampire was a human, that was "the dinner" a human.

Someone els knock on the door this time Klaus stand up and go open the door himself, Stefan look for the now who it was, but no need the person come in and Stefan cane see that girl from early with her sunglass on again, she was beautiful she was she wears a beautiful blue night dress...

Klaus walk her to the table next too him he pushing the chair for her what surprise Stefan again.

"Well you look more stunning than early."_ say Klaus with a smile _

She just smile back.

Klaus talk again for everyone this time

"Well now if are guest start eating we will wait from them." _With a dark smile_

He look to the human and maids come and bring for every human food even for the _**"Sunglass Woman"**_ what the hell was she Klaus Donner? They all start eating and the vampires look at them like hotdogs.

"Well I just hear that the Bennet Witch was searching for you."

Stefan look at him

" And we all know that she won't find me right." _say Stefan_

Klaus smile at this word so do the _**"Sunglass Woman"**_ what Stefan see as not good signs. Klaus talk.

"Oohh she will find us, The Bennet is really powerful and she really like take care of friends. She even force your brother for helping her."

Stefan was thinking about what has Klaus saying about he's brother and Bonnie. He was taking out he's thinking when Klaus say something to the _**"Sunglass Woman"**_ in the ear when he was done she stand up and Klaus walk her on the balcony he walk out with her and come back a minute later, and speaks too everyone again

"Well I see that are friends here are done with eating we should start our self."

Klaus go sit on he's chair.

He did not see this coming the human next them cut themselves on the arm took the glass and pours into the glass. And give it to the vampire next to them Klaus pick he's glass up.

"Bonne appétit mes amis ! » _With__ a __smile._

So that how it was the Dinner with the devil...

* * *

><p><strong>i <strong>**know****it**** have a lot ****of****mistake****...**


End file.
